Communications between two people may be promoted when one person understands the individual behavior and/or personality styles of the other. Such communications may be further enhanced when one can adapt his or her communication style to suit the natural inclinations of the other. While there are many tests and assessments for determining the different behavior and/or personality styles of specific individuals, it is often difficult for a person to remember the specific behavior and/or personality style of a given individual with whom he or she communicates. Moreover, it can be difficult for a person to remember best practices for effective communication for each of those specific behavior and/or personality styles.
Therefore, there exists a need for computer-implemented systems and methods that help a user assess and access behavior and/or personality style information for the individuals with whom he or she communicates during communication sessions, for example, during telephone calls.